Making a Memory
by Chaney
Summary: Stiles was prepared for what would come after the bite. He knew what to expect and, despite his worries, he was ready for his new life. Apparently very ready. Or, "that one where Stiles can't be anything other than Stiles, even when he's a wolf."


Stiles knew what Scott had gone through on his first full moon. He knew the control it was going to take; the training he would have to endure and the emotions he would have to conquer. Tonight would be his first full moon and Derek was clearing out the space where he'd be locked up. He was told that in the coming months his control and Derek's commanding abilities would render being contained unnecessary, but in the meantime he needed to be looked after for his own safety and the safety of those around him. He remembered Scott's first change vividly and he had no desire to hurt anyone.

He was nervous though; his palms had left large sweat marks on both his knees where he tried to hold his bouncing legs still. He sat on an uncomfortable metal chair watching his friends, his pack, get ready for the moon.

* * *

"_Are you sure?" Derek asked him._

_Stiles threw his hands up. "I said yes, didn't I? You're not changing my mind by asking again, you're only making me frustrated."_

_Derek gave him a hard look. "You've been adamant about staying human for so long now. I just need to understand what changed. Why now?"_

_Stiles took a deep breath. "It's just...it's time. It's been a while, I've had time to think it over and decide what I really want."_

"_And what do you really want?"_

_Stiles looked him in the eyes. "You."_

* * *

Isaac tested the door to the room, bashing against it with a loud thud. "It'll hold," he said with a nod.

"Good," Derek replied. Turning to Stiles he continued, "Remember it's just for tonight. Next time you'll be more prepared to control your wolf and you won't need to be locked up here." He took Stiles' hand, garnering a soft smile. "You'll be able to run with us."

"Get a room," Scott called out teasingly.

"Got one thanks," Sitles quipped back. "Cold, metal, a little bit rusted. Maybe you've seen it? It's not very sanitary and I don't think it's particularly romantic, but I do have an astounding ability to make out in any condition."

Scott made a face at them and turned away. Derek pulled Stiles to his feet. "Ready?"

* * *

"_Ready?"_

_Stiles nodded shakily. He was ready, he'd calculated everything. He needed this, but it didn't make it any less nerve wracking. He was going to be bitten, infected, his body was going to mutate. He'd have to be in control of himself all the time and that was hard enough even without a killer personality lingering just beneath the surface._

"_Stiles?"_

_He blinked, refocusing on Derek. "Do it."_

* * *

"Nope, changed my mind, better just be human," Stiles said.

Derek smiled softly. "Bit late for that." He led Stiles into the room. "I'll be here with you, it'll be easier on you to have your alpha there, helping you through the change. Isaac's going to stay on the other side of the door in case we need anything, but the others will be out running."

"My alpha," Stiles repeated. He touched a hand to Derek's chest.

Isaac rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut, trapping the two of them inside. "It's not a honeymoon, Stilinski," he yelled through the door. "But congratulations."

Stiles took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay so, what now? Will I know when it's about to happen? Will I tear through my clothes? Should I strip? I wasn't kidding, you know, I do think this is a bit unsanitary, especially if I'm going to be naked."

"No stripping," Derek interrupted.

Stiles was undeterred. "No stripping now or no stripping at all? Cause I can really get on board with the stripping if it's at a later date and somewhere else. Preferably somewhere with a bed." He sidled up close to Derek and waggled his eyebrows.

Derek held his arms down and moved him back slightly. "I'll keep that in mind. But for now you need to focus on the change. It won't hurt as badly if you're calm and prepared."

* * *

"_This is going to hurt."_

"_Of course it's going to hurt, you're going to break through my skin with your teeth. Even without werewolves involved there is no scenario in which that doesn't include a little bit of pain. Even the fun kind of biting hurts a little, right? And this isn't even that. Man up! I can take it."_

_Stiles went to clap him on the shoulder but Derek caught his wrist before it connected. He brought the limb up to his nose and pushed back the material of his sleeve, exposing the soft skin below it. His nose trailed along Stiles' wrist. He inhaled deeply, breathing Stiles in._

"_On the wrist, Derek?" Stiles questioned. "I mean, maybe that's some kind of wolfy thing, to bite the wrist, but it's also the location of a major artery and things could get kind of bloody."_

_Derek smiled against the flesh. "You'd heal," he said. "But I won't bite you there." He dropped Stiles' wrist and wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him forward. He buried his face into the crook of Stiles' neck, licking and nipping at it lightly with his blunt, human teeth. "Here."_

_Stiles groaned and Derek shuddered in response. Stiles' hands had come up behind Derek and were trailing his back, squeezing at his shoulder blades. Derek pulled Stiles flush against his chest and caught his lips._

_Stiles kissed back fiercely, his tongue forcing Derek's mouth open and drinking him in. Stiles put all of himself into every kiss he shared with Derek. His movements were short but sure; he looked for assurance in Derek but he never held back. It was Derek's job to hold him in place, make him linger. His teeth grabbed at Derek's lower lip before he moved upward, sneaking back in his mouth. Derek's hands came up and cupped Stiles' face, keeping him steady and licking back at him._

_Derek broke away and shut his eyes. Stiles' panting sounded loud to his own ears as he leaned back to catch his breath. He rested his head against Derek's cheek and pressed his hardness up against Derek's leg, smiling as he felt Derek's erection grow in response._

"_Here," Derek repeated. He tugged down the collar of Stiles' shirt and pressed a kiss to the joint of his neck. He pulled back slightly, just enough for Stiles to see the light glint off fangs before he was leaning forward again, and biting. He felt Derek's fangs pierce his skin far more easily than he had expected and he let out a sharp cry._

_Derek groaned as Stiles' blood pooled in his mouth. Stiles' cry quickly turned into a moan and he felt Derek's cock twitch where it was pressed against him. Derek swallowed the blood and began to lick at the wound. Stiles felt Derek's tongue as it dipped into each hole his teeth had made and coated them in saliva. The marks would heal soon enough, though Stiles was sure he would never forget the feel of them. Stiles' hands pressed hard into Derek's back, pulling on him, forcing him closer and tighter._

_His fingertips would have left bruises on another, and soon enough he would have strength to match Derek and finally leave marks on his skin. He looked forward to it._

_Stiles' cock rubbed against Derek through the fabric of his jeans. Derek groaned and pulled Stiles up to rut against him. Derek's mouth travelled from the bite up Stiles' neck, leaving a slightly red wet trail. Their mouths joined again in earnest and Stiles moaned into the kiss, tasting himself on Derek's tongue. They stood pressed against one another, rocking their bodies against each other until Derek gave a soft shout. Stiles followed quickly after, feeling the warm wet spot on his jeans pushing him over the edge._

_Stiles let out a breathy laugh. "Okay, the fun kind of pain after all."_

* * *

The rest of the pack had already left and as much as he liked the familiarity of their presence, Stiles was glad for their absence. He wasn't sure what was going to happen to himself, who he would become or how he would act. He didn't want them to see him that way. He hardly wanted Derek to, but he knew having him there would help more than anything.

The moon began to rise and Stiles could feel it. He couldn't even see the moon and yet he knew it was up. His skin felt like it was buzzing. He looked to Derek and saw red eyes staring back at him.

"Do you feel it coming?" Derek asked him.

"Yes," he answered. "It's like...it's like my whole body is shaking. I just want to move." He was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "It doesn't hurt yet. Should it hurt? What if it went wrong? What if I wo-" He cut himself off with a cry and hunched over.

Derek started forward with a hand out but quickly dropped it. Stiles wondered if he was worried that the wolf rising within him would see it as an attack. "Breathe through it. The bite took, you're doing fine. Just relax," Derek told him.

Stiles straightened back up and took a deep breath. "Okay. That actually wasn't too bad. It hurt, but it wasn't unbearable?" Another wave of pain hit him just then and he fell into it. He could tell things were shifting in him, he could feel the changes. None of it was sinking in for him until he looked down and saw his nails start to grow.

Derek sat with him through the whole process. Stiles thought it would be the kind of pain that felt like hours, something that would take all night and leave him a hurt mess. It was his biggest worry about his first full moon. He could take a hit and keep on trucking, but something playing with his insides sounded a bit worse. He was shocked to find that just minutes later he was done. His ears twitched at new sounds, his sharp claws bit through the denim of his jeans, his feet were unbearably cramped and "Dear God why didn't you at least tell me to take off my shoes!" his mouth was a little fuzzy around his new fangs.

He looked over at Derek and grinned. "Heh, it's like talking with marshmallows in your mouth. Lucky me I was the fuzzy bunny champion at camp for three summers when I was a kid."

Derek stared back at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you...okay?" Derek asked him, apprehensively.

"Yeah!" He answered instinctively. "Yeah actually I feel pretty good. Great, even! I feel strong. I mean, I knew I was going to feel strong but man," he made fists and curled into his biceps, "this is better than I expected."

Derek sniffed at the air, his face still expressing astonishment. "You hardly smell any different. Even your emotions are the same. That barely took a minute. Two, tops. And you're just... fine? You're not" he made a rolling gesture with his arm, "crazy?"

Stiles glanced down and himself and went over a mental checklist. Two arms, two legs, all his fingers and - ow, God _damn_ those shoes - toes. He wasn't attacking, he wasn't angry, he was thinking clearly.

"Oh hey! Yeah! Shouldn't I be, you know, growling and trying to escape?"

Isaac's face appeared at the small window in the door. "What's going on?"

"Stiles, what do you smell?" Derek asked.

He inhaled deeply. "Mmm... peaches. And mold. Oh ew. And... grass. Dirt. I smell... It's hard to... I don't really know what that is."

"Me," Derek told him. "What do I smell like?"

Stiles leaned his head in and closed his eyes, taking a breath. "Sunshine. Like when you're laying outside and the sun is keeping you warm."

Isaac cooed through the door. "That's so adorable I think I'm going to vomit."

Derek shot him a look and Stiles just smiled. "There's also this kind of tug, like I want to be near you. But I always feel that. It's just stronger now."

"That's the alpha bond," Derek explained. "You're taking this...rather well."

"Understatement," Isaac called. "My first change is the reason there's a new wall over by the coffee maker."

"Ooh, I wondered why there was only one wall without water damage," Stiles mused.

Isaac unlocked the door, opening it and popping his head it. "Can we try going outside then?" He asked Derek.

Derek was still apprehensive, as if worried that at any moment Stiles would suddenly become enraged like he had expected, but Stiles was excited by the idea. "Yeah!" He pumped a fist. "Let do this!" He grabbed at Derek and dragged him along, following Isaac out the door.

When they stepped out into the open Stiles glanced up at the moon and stopped. Derek kept a steady eye on him, but all he did was exhale a "Wow." He could hardly tear his eyes away. "It seems so much prettier now."

Isaac took off into the woods with a "catch me, loser," changing as he went. Stiles tugged off his shoes and laughed, ready to chase after him, but was held back by Derek's hand on his shoulder.

"How are you doing this?" Derek asked him.

"I dunno, Derek. I just am. I'm like Bella motherfucking Swan. I guess I was ready." He grabbed at Derek's hand. "Now come _on_," and off they went.

It didn't take long before the three of them were running side by side with the others. Scott faltered at their approach, taking in Stiles' new form. "How are you here?" He asked, incredulous. Stiles shrugged back at him with a toothy smile.

"Something delicious this way comes," Erica sing-songed from the other side.

A rabbit darted off to the left some yards in front of them and the pack turned to look at Stiles, waiting to see what he would do. He looked back at them, looking around and eventually checking behind him to see what they were staring at. "What?"

"Do you...want to catch the rabbit, Stiles?" Derek asked him.

Stiles made a pained expression. "You mean I have to kill and eat raw bunnies? Is that some requirement for being a werewolf I wasn't told about? That's terrible. This is its home. You don't come into my home and try to eat me! Well, I mean, Derek does sometimes but I'm certainly not doing _that_ with a rabbit."

Scott's palm met his forehead with a slap, shaking off the mental image.

"It's prey," Boyd told him. "You should want to chase it."

_Oh_, Stiles thought. "But...it's a bunny."

"Werewolf Stiles appears to be exactly the same as human Stiles, but with more hair," Erica offered.

Stiles beamed at her. "Best I could have hoped for."

"Good, that's settled. Can we run now? I'll eat Thumper if no one wants it," She said.

They took off into the woods again, running as a pack. Stiles made faces when woodland creatures died and Isaac teamed up with Erica to find as many as they could for his initiation. By the morning, when the sky was lightening and the moon was becoming harder to see, they laid down in the dewy grass of a riverbank to catch their breath and rest. Stiles smiled, happier with his decision than he thought he would be.

Derek laid down next to him and Stiles rolled into him, inhaling his scent again. "There's something else, too."

"You'll learn how to define what you smell the more your nose adapts and picks up all the new scents."

"What do I smell like?" He asked.

Derek smiled at him. "Like a sweet carrot that's just been dug up from moist soil. Like fresh air blown in on Southern winds. Like mate."

Isaac made a gagging sound behind them and the pack broke into laughter. Stiles laughed along with them and took Derek's hand into his. He leaned his face into Derek's chest and let the sunshine lull him to sleep.


End file.
